


Day Off

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [26]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Broken Bones, Descriptions of Major Injuries, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Injury Recovery, Recovery, medically induced coma, mention of head trauma, severe infection/illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: The boys get the day off to recover from their injuries, but it still isn't smooth sailing. Ringo's worries are getting to him, and he's not sure if anyone will be able to help.(Febuwhump Day 26: Recovery)(Modern setting)
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Descriptions of major injuries, broken bones, medically induced coma, severe infection/illness, anxiety, mention of head trauma

The next day, the full extent of the boys’ injuries were reported, and things weren’t looking so good.

Paul suffered a broken wrist, sprained both of his knees, and endured whiplash from the forces from the car.

John got off rather lucky. He managed to only sprain his wrist and also endured mild cuts to the face from the broken glass.

Ringo broke his left knee and right ankle, and was also cut on the face and neck from the flying glass.

Brian was the luckiest of all of them. He sustained no major injuries, but now he was left to deal with a stiff neck, cuts on his face and hands from the glass, and muscle soreness that he couldn’t quite explain.

The unluckiest of them all, as it turned out, was George. For one, being crushed by a flaming car not only paralyzed him from the waist down, but he was also given pretty bad burns from the flames that proved more painful than he was already handling. His ribs were also dealt severe damage, somehow getting to the point where he actually developed a respiratory infection with a fever so high that they had to place him in a medically induced coma. He also sustained significant head trauma, and that coma was more of a risk than the medical staff was anticipating.

Luckily, the 4 that weren’t George were able to leave the hospital that morning, and Brian was quick in finding them a hotel to stay at for the time being. Yes, it ended up not being as luxurious as they were used to, but Paul was grateful to at least have a bed and a TV with a cable/on-demand service. 

Brian spent the whole day asleep, eager to catch up on rest, and with hopes that some sleep would ease the ache in his muscles. Before he fell asleep, however, he allowed Ringo to hold on to his phone, just in case any calls came in about George.

The 3 boys were finally settled in at around 10am, when Brian’s phone got a call from a telemarketer. As much as this made him want to throw the phone off the balcony, he didn’t. Instead, he opted to lay next to Paul, who had full control of the remote.

“Alright, boys. There’s a full arsenal of movies to rent here. What do we want?” Paul asked. “I’m impartial to Suicide Squad myself.”

John adjusted Paul’s pillow.

“Yeah, no. We’re loaded. We’ll watch that one first and then just go down the list and see what fancies us. Sounds cool, Ringo?”

Ringo shifted on the other bed, still holding Brian’s phone.

“Ringo?”

Brian’s phone rang again, this time someone claiming that Brian was wanted for fraud. Ringo just hung up, not having the energy to explain to the scammer.

“Nothing from the hospital.” Ringo whispered.

“They won’t update him on every little thing. George is probably fine.”

“...you weren’t there when they induced the coma. Of course you wouldn’t be concerned.”

“...wait what?”

Ringo shuddered.

“Ringo, what do you mean a coma?” Paul asked.

Another spam risk call. Ringo didn’t even answer that one.

“...I can’t lose George.” Ringo cried out. “There doesn’t seem to be much of a chance for him, but that won’t erase the sting.”

John moved over to Ringo and hugged him.

“And with no updates, it’s a high-stakes waiting game, and…”

“It’s just too much to handle?”

Ringo sobbed and buried his face in John’s chest. John just let him cry and stroked his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

“He’ll be ok. Just relax.”

It took a solid minute or two before Ringo finally calmed down, and John let him pick the first of their lineup to rent.


End file.
